Be Ours
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: They had saved her once again. Lucy was always capable of taking care of herself, but when Natsu unexpectedly left for two months - she was broken. He comes back one night, and he along with Gray, although in different locations, can hear her wails and screams, and the two men who love her barge into her apartment and meet a horrific scene. *One-Shot. *GrayXLucyXNatsu. *Love Tri.


_A/N: Read the summary, baby. That's all you need to know. The song is also called Not In Love By Crystal Castles Featuring Robert Smith._

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Be Ours**

Lucy Heartfilia had spent the last two weeks inside her apartment, eating, keeping her doors locked and her chimney secured so her scarlet and dark blue-haired comrades wouldn't intrude.

Her radio had been on, and a disc was inserted. A particular song was on repeat.

_"I saw your picture, hanging on the back of my door."_

She gazed upon a picture of Natsu Dragneel, her salmon-haired best friend, and dare she say her unrequited lover who is oblivious to her feelings, who had disappeared two months ago.

_"Won't give you my heart, no one lives there anymore!"_

Natsu had his arm around her, and Natsu was showing off his five-star and definitely famous toothy-grin, while Lucy was blushing but still managed a smile for the surprise photo.

_"And we were lovers. Now we can't be friends, fascination ends - here we go again."_

Tears gathered in Lucy's warm chocolate-brown orbs. A silent tear cascaded down her face. She hadn't known he had left until a week after, when she had come back from another solo mission. Natsu was not feeling well, and he had to stay in the clinic in the Guild.

_"'Cause it's cold outside. When are you coming home?"_

She giggled quietly while crying heavily for Natsu. She remembered the last time he saw her.

He had given his most melancholy pleas for her not to leave on a mission, afraid she would get hurt. But she had finally won him over, and he remembered his words to her crystal clear.

_"'Cause it's hot inside. Isn't that enough?"_

"Be safe, Luce." Lucy spoke out, her voice hoarse and broken. She couldn't take it anymore. Was he going to come back? Because her heart couldn't take it. It really couldn't.

He had shattered it unintentionally without knowing it, but nonetheless, he had broken her.

_"I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love."_

Sobs racked Lucy's body as she listened to the music and followed the song, piecing together every word into her heart and brain.

Was she in love? Yes. Of course she was in love. If she was not, then why would her heart be aching, breaking, and dying if she wasn't?

_"Could it be that, time has taken its toll?"_

Lucy left her window unlocked, and at night, she would leave them wide open. She hoped that one day that Natsu would come barging in and apologizing, and although he would warm Lucy's soul and sooth her - how would he fix her heart? It was already gone.

The damage was done.

_"Won't take you so far, I am in control."_

Lucy walked towards her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked good, minus her puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

She had gone out again. Another day at the club.

_"And we were lovers. Now we can't be friends, fascination ends. Here we go again."_

Her hair was down in seductive curls, and she had on an extremely short black dress and white pumps.

Another silent tear streamed down her face.

Lucy then attempted to smile in the mirror. She looked at herself. Fake, she cried in her mind. All of her smiles and signs of happiness were fake. They were ever since he left her.

_"'Cause it's cold outside. When are you coming home?"_

Giving a heavy sigh, Lucy stripped and put on a tight tank top that squeezed her breasts. She put on booty shorts. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

_"'Cause it's hot inside. Isn't that enough?"_

Lucy shook her head, the volume that she had turned her radio up to was ridiculous. She opened up her drawer and took out a blade. She took it and a sob escaped her mouth.

Blood trickled down from her arm.

She cried out loud and hissed, but nevertheless, she did it again and again - repeating the cutting cycle for what seemed for almost an hour which was actually ten minutes.

Just then, the door burst open. The hinges broke off.

_"I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love._

_I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I'm not in love."_

The words broke me, and I screamed and wailed into both of their chests. My flood gates were hammered down and open for them to witness. Sobs racked my body like never before.

I felt their tears showering me, wetting my hair, dropping on my face, hitting my forehead.

I cried even louder when he kissed my nose. "I'm not in love," I cried out. "I'm not." I wailed. My attempts were futile. I was in love and I couldn't deny the horrible truth.

Gray kissed my bare shoulder, and Natsu kissed me on the forehead.

The two spoke simultaneously. "But we love you, Lucy. We love you."

* * *

_**A/N: I say with complete certainty that this is probably the most beautiful and brilliant as well as sincere story I have ever typed/written. Should I publish a Second Chapter?**_


End file.
